


zero to one

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, brief mention of sex, changkyun is soft and likes waffles, minhyuk does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Changkyun invites his one night stand to have breakfast with him, when he catches him sneaking out.





	zero to one

After everything they had gone through together during the year, Im Changkyun was almost convinced that his roommate would not leave him alone for the holiday season, but Yoo Kihyun really had to go and prove him wrong. Changkyun’s break was much too short for him to justify an expensive flight across the globe to spend time with his family for the holidays (that would only last a couple days at a maximum). Having just graduated from university and found a job, when he considered all of student loans, he didn’t exactly have the financial means for the trip home nor did he have reasonable time, so he was stuck in South Korea for the duration of his break.

His roommate was lucky enough to have family nearby—not that he was actually going to visit them for the whole week. While Changkyun stared at him from their sofa with a betrayed puppy stare, Kihyun had given him a sheepish, apologetic smile as he picked up his bags and backed out of their apartment, insisting that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in too long—reasoning that Hoseok wouldn’t be in town for another three months and he had to go see him, before the older man hopped on another plane across the ocean.

He’d understood, but he’d felt like being dramatic about it—if only to bother Kihyun.

And he was certain that there was no one else in the world who would actually spend their Christmas Eve at a nightclub, when he shrugged a leather jacket over his shirt and left the apartment. _If there wasn’t anything for him to do at home, because his roommate had abandoned him for the holidays, then he should just go out._ That was the entire thought-process behind heading to the nightclub on Christmas Eve. He really didn’t think that he would meet anyone there—didn’t think there was anyone else who would be left alone during the holidays and didn’t think that anyone would reason that their next game plan would involve heading to a nightclub.

His thoughts were wrong, because he found himself going home with a complete stranger that night.

An uneventful, lonely night, that lured Changkyun away from home, quickly turned into a lewd escapade that he only vividly recalled when he woke up in the arms of a beautiful man he barely remembered speaking to. What he could recall was soft kisses against his neck and large hands moving across his body, touching him in all the right places—he could remember the way the other man made him see stars with the way he touched him.

And Changkyun also remembered being the one to recklessly propose that they go back to his place, together, when a comfortable conversation with a beautiful stranger accompanied with a few drinks escalated to something else that involved flirtatious mischief and naughty hands.

Laying in the other man’s arms, Changkyun studied the man’s pretty features as he was sleeping. _He was handsome._ His hair was a dark red and his bangs fell into his eyes, the styling gel no longer effective in holding his hair up, after a long night. The curve of his soft lips was delicate and they were pursed into a slight frown in his slumber; his lashes were long and Changkyun noticed a small scar above his eye. It triggered something in his mind to want to ask about it—to learn more about the stranger who was holding him in his arms.

But, one night stands were meant to happen and pass by like nothing ever happened in the first place. They were supposed to be dirty nights accompanied with mornings, where someone rushed out when the other person was still sleeping. Changkyun woke first—in his own room—and with the way the other man was holding him in his arms, soft breath against his neck, he couldn’t imagine that he’d be the one leaving.

The other man was bigger than he was and he fit comfortably into his arms. There was something oddly intimate about the whole situation, and not only because they were waking from a heated night in bed with one another. Something about the soft breathing against his neck and the gentle arms wrapped around him had his heart melting a little.

Perhaps, it was because it had been so long since he’d been held in someone’s arms—so long since he’d let himself go and fell into bed with someone else, much less a stranger.

And with a soft sigh, letting all his deeper thoughts escape from him again, Changkyun carefully slipped out of the other man’s arms, mindfully replacing his missing warmth with the blanket that was wrapped around his naked body. Tip-toeing across the hardwood floor of his room, he took care to not wake the man.

He found his shirt on the floor and quietly dressed himself before leaving his bedroom with one last glance to the man who was still fast asleep in his bed.

He found himself in the kitchen after washing up, trying to feed his impulsive craving for waffles. He dug through Kihyun’s drawers to find the recipe book, before he proceeded to stir up a disaster on their kitchen island. He kept his eyes on the door, because he knew that he, at the very least, wanted to talk to the man he’d slept with before he sneaked out. Somehow, even being left by a stranger on Christmas Day felt a little heartbreaking.

There was the sound of shuffling behind him, when he poured the batter into his roommate’s precious waffle maker that he’d never be allowed to touch, if Kihyun was home. Without turning his head to look, Changkyun spoke up.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” he asked, quietly. The red-haired man turned around, looking at him in surprise at the sound of his voice. The younger man met his eyes, when he felt the gaze on him. Changkyun noticed that he’d washed his face and fixed his hair. And he noticed that the other man looked like a deer caught in headlights—caught in the act of trying to sneak out of the apartment. “You look like you’re in a rush.”

 _“Um,”_ he started, dumbly, obviously puzzled. Changkyun vaguely recalled knowing his name, last night, but it failed to come to him at the moment that he looked into his eyes. Changkyun’s lips pursed into a little frown and he tilted his head. The waffle maker beeped behind him and he turned to take the finished treat out and place it onto a plate.

“It’s almost noon,” he told him, “You should at least stay for breakfast.”

The other man stared at him, unmoving. Changkyun pursed his lips in a frown, tilting his head.

“Do you not like waffles?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“No, I _do_ ,” he replied, uncertain. Changkyun arched an eyebrow at him and he repeated himself like a scolded child, “I like waffles.”

“Then, is this because your one night stands don’t usually invite you to breakfast?” he asked. The red-haired man nodded his head, awkwardly. Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, pouring more batter into the maker. “It’s Christmas Day. I’m not going to let someone walk out of my apartment without feeding them, first.”

“… How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?” he asked, quietly.

Changkyun turned his head, fixing the older man with a confused stare.

“… If I were a murderer,” he started, pursing his lips in thought, “I really don’t think I’d want to kill someone after sleeping with them. Not when it was a good experience, at least.”

Mouth falling open as if he were about to say something, the older man pointed a finger at himself, visibly trying to piece his words together into some form of a coherent inquiry.

“So, does that mean—?”

 _“Waffle?”_ Changkyun asked, tilting his head sweetly and holding up the plate with an innocent smile.

Dumbfounded and suddenly speechless when he looked into Changkyun’s eyes, the older man stared at the plate in Changkyun’s hand before clearing his throat and looking away from him. “… Sure.”

“Have a seat,” he told him, beaming.

And then busying himself with the waffle maker again, Changkyun’s brows furrowed in concentration as he poured out the remaining batter. Perhaps, it wasn’t the best idea to invite your one night stand to have breakfast with you, but he really didn’t mind the company, no matter who it was.

Placing a hot waffle onto the plate and then putting it in front of the older man, Changkyun bit down on his lower lip.

“I have to be honest,” he started, pulling out a chair and sitting across from the red-haired man, “I might have invited you to have breakfast with me, but I don’t remember your name.”

The red-haired man chuckled as he picked up the fork that Changkyun left on the table.

“That’s okay. I don’t remember your name either, but I remember everything that happened last night quite well.” he replied. Changkyun’s cheeks flushed shyly and he stabbed his own waffle.

“Minhyuk,” the other man said after a moment of silence. “My name is Minhyuk.”

“I’m Changkyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. “I really don’t usually do this. It’s just because it’s Christmas Day and my roommate decided to leave me, in favour of his boyfriend.”

Minhyuk smirked in amusement, bringing the waffle up to his mouth and taking a bite.

“The pleasure is all mine, Changkyun,” he told him, winking playfully.

It took a moment but Changkyun’s eyes widened, scandalized, when he realized the implication behind Minhyuk’s words. Cheeks flushing with colour, the navy-haired man stabbed his fork aggressively into the waffle, flustered.

“That’s _inappropriate_ ,” he murmured. Minhyuk laughed.

“You’re cute,” he told him, “After everything that happened last night, _this_ is what’s inappropriate?”

A proposal that he’d really thought would end up as an awkward mistake actually didn’t turn out to be very horrible, in the end. Minhyuk was fun to talk to and he really knew how to carry a conversation smoothly. Changkyun, as someone who didn’t know what to say in certain moments, really appreciated that about him.

He learned that Minhyuk’s laughter was addictive and that he had a habit of hitting himself when he laughed—likely to hit someone else, if they were sitting beside him, in a fit of his laughter. _It was adorable._

So caught up in the conversation, they finish their meals when the waffles were not longing piping with steam. The conversation was worth the disappointingly cold waffles, though. Changkyun could barely keep the smile off of his lips, when Minhyuk made a particularly bad joke.

Their pleasant conversation ended when their forks were gently placed down on their plates. Changkyun didn’t look at the clock, but the sun streamed through the window and casted light on the table from a different angle, now.

Minhyuk’s eyes twinkled when he rested his elbow against the table and stared at Changkyun for a long, silent moment. When Changkyun met his eyes with a curious blink of his eyes, Minhyuk tilted his head in amusement.

“I know where you live, now,” he said, slowly, “But, could I get your number, too?”

Changkyun raised his brows, interest sparkling in his eyes.

“My number?” he repeated. Minhyuk pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, nodding slowly.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I had a lot of fun, so maybe, we could do this again sometime?”

“Have waffles together again?” he asked, curiously. Minhyuk smiled.

“We could repeat last night, too,” Minhyuk said, “If you’d like. But, I definitely meant the waffles.”

Changkyun grinned, because when he felt like he was forgotten and didn’t have anything to look forward to during the holidays, he’d at least found himself with a new friend (if he could call Minhyuk such)—and that made him feel something like a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing strange Changhyuk things? No. Never. And as always, you can find me on Twitter @yuseokki, as I aggressively try to finish the remainder of this series!


End file.
